


Загадка Персефоны

by SilentOrange



Category: Gintama
Genre: 3Z AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: Такасуги и Хиджиката — одноклассники.  Один — школьный хулиган и прогульщик, второй — член дисциплинарного комитета и лучший игрок школьной бейсбольной команды.  Они не друзья.  Никогда не были друзьями.





	Загадка Персефоны

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Самурайского новогоднего календаря на дайри.

Ещё не поздно, но вечер окунает в леденящую тьму. Пар клубится с каждым выдохом. Тоширо только закончил тренировку. Хочется есть, хочется домой, завалиться на кровать прямо в верхней одежде и не делать домашку. Но смс с номера Такасуги завела его сюда, и вот он спускается по обшарпанным ступенькам в сомнительного вида подворотне. На доме нет вывесок, нет рекламных плакатов. Открывая тяжёлую дверь, он слышит знакомый голос, тягучий и наполненный странными интонациями, совсем не такой, как в школе, когда Такасуги немногословно отвечает учителям в классе или обменивается неохотными ленивыми репликами с одноклассниками. Угловатый ритм декламации завораживает. В полутёмном подвальном помещении едва различимы хаотически расставленные кресла и диваны, занятые неясными силуэтами. По выкрашенным матовой чёрной краской стенам развешаны картины исполинских фруктов в насыщенных тонах и ёлочные гирлянды с белыми и лиловыми лампочками. Всё это Тоширо едва замечает: его взгляд притягивает фигура в ярком пятне света. На Такасуги всё чёрное; рукава обтягивающего свитера задраны, обнажая жилистые запястья. В обеих ладонях, словно чашу, он держит микрофон, склонившись над ним с полузакрытыми глазами. Тоширо почему-то это кажется слишком интимным — как тот полушепчет в него, — и он застывает в дверях.  
— Что прячется в тёмном лесу?  
Что кроется в кругу  
высоких деревьев,  
В бездонном пруду, что отражает  
Слепое око луны...

Низкий голос замолкает. В тишине кто-то кашляет; стук посуды, несколько хлопков и одобрительных возгласов разбивают заколдованное напряжение. Такасуги сверкает широкой белозубой ухмылкой в его сторону и теряется в темноте.  
— Я уж подумал, ты не придёшь. — Рука ложится на плечо Тоширо, заставив его вздрогнуть. — Хочешь кофе? Здесь неплохой наливают.  
— Ладно.  
И Тоширо позволяет ему увлечь себя к стойке сбоку. Завешанная цепями и анкхами девица с мертвенно-белым лицом и густо подведёнными чёрным глазами и губами угрюмо пялится на него с минуту, прежде чем недовольно хмыкнуть и отвернуться к замысловатой стимпанковой эспрессомашине. Девица не говорит ни слова. Невозможно угадать её возраст под презрением и макияжем.  
Такасуги посмеивается и на мгновение опирается о его плечо. Он никогда не ведёт себя так в школе. Но вот две чашки гремят по стойке, и Тоширо отодвигается, чтобы взять свой кофе.  
— Пойдём сядем там, — Такасуги утягивает его в какой-то угол. Тоширо с сомнением смотрит на потрёпанную кушетку, прежде чем сесть, и Такасуги садится рядом, опять слишком близко — хочется отодвинуться, но продавленное сиденье проваливается и утягивает вглубь. От Такасуги пахнет чем-то пряным, кажется, гвоздикой, решает Тоширо и вытаскивает сигареты. Кожа зудит, будто его сверлят взглядом, но, когда он поворачивается, Такасуги смотрит в сторону. Негромкий гул голосов перекрывает музыка с медленным кружащим ритмом и тяжёлыми басами.  
— Что это за место? Клуб?  
— Да так, просто кофейня. Я иногда тут бываю. Не приглашу же я тебя в притон.  
Такасуги смотрит так, словно ожидает какую-то колкую реплику в ответ, и хотя бы поэтому Тоширо молчит и делает большой глоток кофе. И чуть не закашливается от странного густого вкуса. Он морщится и отставляет кружку на низкий столик рядом. В глазах Такасуги проскальзывает веселье, но он не смеётся. Молодец.  
Они сидят некоторое время молча.  
— Сегодня вывесили результаты тренировочного экзамена... — наконец не выдерживает Тоширо.  
— Да? Ну и как мой результат? Неужели угрожает статусу первого отличника третьего курса?  
— Ты что, даже не потрудился проверить?  
— Мне и так всё расскажут, — насмешливо отмахивается Такасуги.  
— Твои дружки? Если сами соизволят появиться в школе. — Тоширо раздражённо выпрямляется. — Не понимаю, когда ты успеваешь заниматься, ведь ты вечно где-то разгуливаешь или зависаешь со своей шайкой. Разве ты не должен готовиться к вступительным экзаменам?  
— Ты так здорово смотришься, когда читаешь нотации. Твои глаза горят праведным огнём, — лениво улыбается Такасуги.  
— Что за хрень ты несёшь?! Издеваешься?  
— Ладно, забудь.  
И правда, зачем он об этом заговорил, и какое ему дело, что Такасуги собирается делать после выпуска? Такасуги точно нет дела до школьных правил и порядка. Тупо заводить такой разговор, будто Тоширо беспокоится о нём. Они даже не друзья. Тоширо пожимает плечами.  
Глаза уже привыкли к полумраку, и, когда Такасуги наклоняется вперёд, чтобы взять свою кружку со столика, Тоширо замечает блёстки на его скуле.  
— То были твои стихи?  
— А? Так, ерунда — чтобы убить время… — Такасуги не смотрит в его сторону. — Однако ты совсем не вписываешься.  
— А что такого? Тут что, дресс-код? — Тоширо оглядывает свою школьную форму. — Я прямо с тренировки.  
— Ах, точно, ты же у нас примерный ученик, спортсмен. Не болтаешься чёрт-те где по вечерам. — В голосе Такасуги острые насмешливые нотки.  
— Сам же меня позвал. Могу уйти, если тебя не устраивает.

Какого хрена от него хочет Такасуги? Они не так давно начали общаться. Казалось бы, им не о чем говорить: один — школьный хулиган и прогульщик, второй — член дисциплинарного комитета и лучший игрок школьной бейсбольной команды. Всё началось с драки, после которой Тоширо был вынужден признать, что Такасуги не слабак. Потом почему-то именно Тоширо пришлось приносить задания на дом, когда Такасуги то ли болел, то ли прогуливал. А потом… потом — и это было самым странным — Такасуги поцеловал его. Нет, самым странным было то, что Тоширо — после того, как хорошенько ему врезал — продолжил их странное общение: несколько слов на крыше школы, случайные встречи за стеллажами в библиотеке, где Такасуги рассиживает с толстенными книжками о философии, мифологии, поэзии или о чём угодно, кроме заданных предметов. Тоширо не может объяснить, зачем, просто… Такасуги не такой, как остальные. Он бередит и притягивает внимание, как головоломка. Тоширо и так хватает дел: обязанности в школе, в команде, матчи, подготовка к экзаменам. И не то чтобы он ни с кем не целовался раньше: к нему вечно липнут краснеющие девчонки, особенно после красивых хоум-ранов на матчах школьной лиги. Несколько раз он поддавался любопытству с особо смелыми в укромной подсобке у спортзала — это было мягко, сладко и совсем не трогало. Так на кой ему сдался Такасуги? И на кой он сдался тому?

— Как думаешь, что если Персефона хотела сбежать от матушки и сама сговорилась с Аидом?  
— А? Ну, это альтернативное толкование, — медленно отзывается Тоширо, выныривая из своих мыслей. — Собираешься переписать древние мифы на новый лад?  
— Почему бы нет? Пора бы встряхнуть скучную классику.  
Тоширо откидывается на низкую спинку кушетки и, слушая рассуждения Такасуги, невольно втягивается в дискуссию. Невозможно не заслушаться его мелодичным убедительным голосом. Невозможно не спорить с его стройными неожиданными доводами. В школе Такасуги никогда так не увлекается, никогда не говорит так подолгу.

Может быть, действительно лучше уйти. Эта подвальная подпольная кофейня кажется другим миром, не принадлежащим тому обычному дневному школьному миру, в котором живёт Тоширо. Гигантский фиолетовый гранат в тяжеловесной раме маячит в полутьме над головой. Мрачная атмосфера, меланхолично-загадочная витиеватая музыка из похрипывающих, но мощных колонок, низкий голос, гладкий облегающий свитер с v-образным вырезом, блёстки, подсвеченные лиловыми искорками, — всё это не совсем реально. В таком месте можно сделать что-то необычное. Что-то безрассудное. А потом можно вернуться домой и оставить это позади. Забыть о ночном разочаровании при свете дня. Но будет жаль, если с Такасуги получится так же скучно, как с остальными. 

Такасуги пододвигается, поставив кружку на столик, и, словно невзначай, его бедро прижимается вплотную к бедру Тоширо — от него пышет жаром, и Тоширо осознаёт, что замёрз. Чуть содрогнувшись, он тянется к забытой кружке кофе, но Такасуги перехватывает его руку своей, горячей.  
— Тебе холодно? Ведь уже почти Рождество, а ты в одной школьной форме. Так спешил меня увидеть?  
— Я пойду.  
Глаза Такасуги скрыты в полутьме.  
— Подожди, ты же не допил кофе. Я… я рад, что ты пришёл.  
Тоширо молча отпивает глоток остывшего кофе и не чувствует вкус. Такасуги напряжён, и Тоширо напрягается в ответ. Он не уверен, что это хорошая идея, но всё же… интересно. Сжатая пружина азарта внутри — предвкушения, как на матче против сильной команды, как перед важным экзаменом…  
— Хочешь, я согрею тебя? — И Тоширо не успевает ответить, когда горячие губы прижимаются к его рту. Тёплая волна заливает щёки, но Тоширо почему-то не отталкивает его, а прикрывает глаза и кладёт свободную руку на его плечо, трогает гладкую ткань, обтягивающую его тело, чувствует его тепло. А Такасуги прижимается к его груди и обнимает одной рукой за талию. Вторая ложится обжигающей ладонью на колено Тоширо. Такасуги целует его одними губами, словно стесняясь, словно никогда не делал такого раньше. Это одновременно целомудренно и неловко, и необыкновенно волнующе. Тоширо удивлённо приоткрывает глаза, но веки Такасуги плотно сомкнуты. Сам не зная зачем, осторожно касается его губ кончиком языка. Чувствует вкус кофе и табака. Тоширо следит за ним и надавливает языком, проводя вдоль губ. Такасуги шумно втягивает воздух носом. Их языки сталкиваются и замирают. Это очень странно. Пульс стучит в ушах. Ещё мгновение, и они отодвигаются друг от друга.  
Тоширо чувствует холод отсутствия, там где только что его сжимал Такасуги. Он чешет зудящую шею и прочищает горло. Достаёт сигарету и закуривает, чтобы занять руки. Искоса поглядывает на Такасуги — тот сидит, задумчиво уставившись вдаль, без тени насмешки. Тень от длинных ресниц падает на его щёку, подрагивает, и взгляд снова цепляется за блёстки на светлой коже. Тоширо бездумно проводит по ним кончиками пальцев — и тут же отдёргивает руку, отводя глаза. Такасуги усмехается и наваливается на него.  
— Тебе нравится? Дай-ка. — Он бесцеремонно обхватывает губами сигарету прямо в руке Тоширо и длинно затягивается. Выпускает облачко дыма, пристально глядя на Тоширо, уже без всякого стеснения, и всё не отпускает руку. На его лице снова острая насмешливая полуулыбка, которая раздражает. Раздражают его наглость и развязный тон, и Тоширо выдирает руку из пальцев, вдавливает окурок в пепельницу и, не думая — да, об этом лучше не думать — схватив его за загривок, делает первое, что приходит в голову. К собственному удивлению, целует его сам. Глаза Такасуги удивлённо расширяются, через пару секунд его губы чуть раскрываются в ответ. Как бесит, что он заставляет сердце биться в горле, словно Тоширо пробежал несколько километров и всё равно куда-то не успевает. Они даже не друзья. Чувствует ли Такасуги подобное волнение? Языки неумело переплетаются, торопливо сталкиваются и скользят, словно вот-вот наступит конец света. Зубы неприятно стукаются, его нос мешает, но... Волосы под пальцами неожиданно мягкие, а другая рука случайно попадает на голую полоску на пояснице, там, где сбился и задрался свитер. От прикосновения к гладкой тёплой коже словно прошибает током, и Тоширо не удаётся полностью сдержать стон. Неважно. С закрытыми глазами, прижавшись к поджарой, совсем не мягкой груди, он поворачивает голову поудобнее и перестаёт думать вообще, отпуская себя в свободное падение.

— Я думал, ты много раз целовался со своими девчонками. Натренировался бы...  
Такасуги расслабленно полулежит на кушетке, на его бледном лице привычная усмешка на непривычно раскрасневшихся и припухших тонких губах, а лихорадочно-блестящий взгляд соскальзывает куда-то в сторону.  
— Что?!.. Не нравится, так отвали.  
Тоширо думает встать, но не так просто подняться с продавленного сиденья. И, если честно, не очень хочется. Хочется продолжить это, чем бы оно ни было. Даже если он всё ещё не может понять, что хочет от него Такасуги. Кто такой Такасуги? Пресытившийся всем, дерзкий хулиган, который снисходит появиться в школе днём? Или увлечённый идеями поэт, который так неумело и отчаянно целует его в ночной кофейне? Хочется слышать его, раскрыть и разгадать его. Или просто целовать, но…  
— Чего тебе вообще надо?  
Такасуги не отвечает, но усмешка сползает с лица, полускрытого тенью.  
— Мне пора.  
— Ты придёшь ещё? — Такасуги необычно серьёзен.  
Тоширо молчит, неотрывно глядя в его глаза, и через минуту Такасуги кивает и отворачивается.

Пряность гвоздики, горечь кофе и табака ещё томятся на языке, как и тянущий зуд в груди, напоминая о Такасуги в его подвальной кофейне по дороге домой. Блёстки мерцают на пальцах в свете уличных фонарей, а отголоски прикосновений греют морозной ночью. Как не прийти. Как оставить его тайны неразгаданными. Как отказаться от этого бодрящего волнения. Даже если полно дел в дневном мире. Всё-таки он не такой, как остальные. Тоширо усмехается, ведь он тоже читал по незаданным предметам. Отступать поздно.


End file.
